Stereo digital cameras can be used to measure object dimensions but such dimensioning is sensitive to stereo system depth resolution, which is based on a minimum difference in scene depth that can be detected by a stereo digital camera. Stereo system depth resolution, in turn, is sensitive to baseline and focal length of the cameras; for example, to achieve an improvement in stereo system depth resolution requires increasing the baseline and/or focal length of the cameras. Techniques that improve depth resolution of stereo systems work within those fundamental boundaries, and these two parameters (baseline and focal length) define a minimal footprint (e.g., dimensions) of a stereo digital camera. Within these constrains, it can be difficult to develop miniature stereo systems with depth resolution capabilities suitable for dimensioning objects, especially in industrial applications where there can be particular accurate depth resolution requirements.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present specification.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.